Time to rest
by Kai-Koi
Summary: Kai gets sick, it's just the flu but turns into something worse. challening Kai's life. Just becauseit's G doesn't mean it's not good. i have re-started to update this story...so please bare with me
1. Feeling sick

Hey guys, here's a new fic for you, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 1: feeling sick.  
  
'Here we are boys, Now let me count 1.2.3.4.5. Good we're all here then. Lets go in.' Mr. Dickinson instructed.  
  
The Blade-breakers entered though the revolving doors, Tyson going around and around and around.  
  
'Hurry up Tyson, We all don't want to be stuck out here.' Kai barked at Tyson, who then scuttled through the door and behind Max so that Kai would find it harder to hit him. But instead when Kai came through the doors he just slumped in a chair by the lift.  
  
'Wonder what's up with him?' Tyson asked Ray.  
  
'Yeah, he's not usually that tired.'  
  
'Come on boys our rooms are this way.' Mr. D lead them up some stairs, Tyson bounded ahead with Max, Kenny walked next to Mr. D talking about the tournament, Ray floated along at his own pace and Kai lagged behind by about three flights.  
  
'Now boys, we only have three rooms so these are the sleeping plans, Tyson, Max and Kenny you'll be in this room,' handing them the key, 'I'll be in this one, and Ray you'll be in this one with Kai,' he said handing the key to Ray and looking around for Kai who was still coming up the stairs, 'Did you hear that Kai?'  
  
'Yeah, most of it.'  
  
'Good, sleep well boys I'll see you all tomorrow.'  
  
Everyone walked to their rooms. Ray held the door open for Kai who was still out of it.  
  
'Hey Kai, are you okay?'  
  
'Yeah, I just got a headache and feel a little faint, I'm going to go for a walk.'  
  
'Kai, wait, maybe you shouldn't. You might be coming down with something.' Ray said with a tone of worry in his voice. (A/N: by the way each of the rooms have an adjoining bathroom and small lounge room)  
  
'I don't get sick.'  
  
'But just incase.'  
  
'Okay.' Kai slumped over to his bed and laid on it.  
  
'Kai?' Ray said softly, but he was already asleep. 'I'll go to bed too.' Ray climbed into bed and turned off the light.  
  
Halfway through the night Ray woke up to the sounds of someone whimpering in pain. He looked over to Kai whose face was contorted in pain and was holding his ears.  
  
'Kai? Kai? Are you okay?' Ray called to Kai shaking him gently. Kai opened his eyes weakly, and shook his head, but only just before he curled up in what looked like pain. 'Kai, Kai I'm going to go get Mr. Dickinson, Okay, you stay here.'  
  
Oh that's stupid like he can actually move. Ray thought as he ran to Mr. D's door.  
  
'Wake up Mr. D, Wake up, Kai's sick.' He said banging on the door, until he came out, looking very sleepy.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Something is wrong with Kai,'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I don't know come see.' They ran back to Ray and Kai's room. Where they found Kai sweating and moaning.  
  
So what do you think? I hope you like it.  
  
R&R  
  
Kai-Koi 


	2. It's going ot be a long night

Chapter 2: It's going to be a long night.  
  
Mr. Dickinson ran over to Kai.  
  
'Are you okay Kai?' he asked.  
  
'No,' Kai said weakly.  
  
'What's wrong? What hurts?'  
  
'Everything and anything.' Kai said nearly in tears.  
  
'Tell me Kai.'  
  
'My ears feel like they have a knife going through them, my head is killing me, my throat is burning as is my head, I feel sick, and all my bones and muscles from my waist down hurt and ache.'  
  
'Okay Kai,' Mr. D stroked his head as he whispered comforting words to him. 'Ray, I need you to get a bowl of coldish water and a cloth, some aspirin if you can find any, a glass of water, and some extra cushions.'  
  
'Yes sir.' Ray ran off to get the things.  
  
'Oh and Ray some Ipecac, a bucket and a towel.'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
'Kai, shhhh, it's going to be okay.'  
  
'My stomach feels awful. Arrrrghhhhh.' Kai called out in pain. Ray came back with everything Mr. D had asked for. Mr. D set up the bucket and towel on the floor and sat Kai up.  
  
'Here Kai, take this.' Mr. D said trying to get Kai to take some Ipecac. After Kai had taken a couple of sips, he moaned and leaned over the edge and vomited the contents of his stomach into the bucket. 'Feel better?'  
  
'A bit.'  
  
'Good now take this. It will help with your ear pains.' Mr. D said handing Kai the aspirin. Kai took it and tried to lay back. But was stopped by Mr. D who help him up while he stacked a couple more pillows behind Kai before laying him down.  
  
'Good boy Kai, We'll see how you are in the morning.' Kai shut his eyes as Mr. D put a damp cloth on his head. 'Ray you should get some sleep, I'll look after Kai.'  
  
'Okay.' Ray went back to his bed and went to sleep.  
  
'You should sleep too Kai, not just close you eyes, I'll look after you.'  
  
There you go. Sorry it's short.  
  
R&R  
  
Kai-koi 


	3. End of a long night and a new tournament

Chapter 3: End of a long night and a new tournament  
  
Ray woke up early the next morning; he turned over to look at Kai. Mr. D was still there dabbing his head with the damp cloth.  
  
'How long have you been doing that for Mr. Dickinson?' Ray asked.  
  
'Pretty much all night, every time I put a fresh one on his head it would heat up quickly and would run down his head so I had to keep swapping and moving them around. I couldn't leave an ice pack on there because of his ears.'  
  
'So how is he this morning?  
  
'I think he may be feeling better, but I doubt it.'  
  
'When did he get to sleep last night?'  
  
'Not long ago, I only just got him to sleep with out waking every five minutes.'  
  
'Wow, did you get any sleep last night?'  
  
'No, I didn't.'  
  
'Why don't you go get some rest and I can look after Kai for a while?'  
  
'I guess.'  
  
'Is he still throwing up?'  
  
'No, it's just his ears, throat, head, bones and muscles that are hurting at the moment. I gave him some medicine earlier. And he should have some more in a couple of hours.'  
  
'Okay. I can do that.'  
  
'Other wise he should just sleep, keep changing the cloth on his head.' Ray nodded and Mr. D left the room to change. When he came back he sat on the lounge and dozed off.  
  
'HEY EVERYONE! LETS GO HAVE BREAKFAST!' Tyson screamed as he came barging through the door. Mr. D jumped out of his seat and glared at Tyson. Ray came running out of the room hissing at Tyson.  
  
'Tyson, shut up, Mr. D has been up all night with Kai.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Kai's sick.'  
  
'Really? ( Let me see.'  
  
'Oh no you're not.' Ray said pulling him back. 'Not if your acting like that, Kai only just got to sleep.'  
  
'What's wrong with him?'  
  
'I think he has the flu.' Mr. D said as he got up. A soft moan came from the bedroom, followed by a louder one of pain. 'Thank you Tyson now Kai's awake again. Can you all go down stairs and train? The tournament starts later this morning. Ray can you train them?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Thanks, I'll stay here and look after Kai.'  
  
Everyone went down stairs, while Mr. D stayed up stairs with Kai trying to calm him down and get him to sleep, which wasn't all that difficult seeing how being sick can make you tired and all.  
  
~~Later that day~~  
  
'Okay, boys down stairs, we're off to the tournament.' Mr. D went back upstairs to see Kai.  
  
'Kai, I'm going to the tournament. Okay? I've left my phone number by your bed with the phone if you need me. Drink lots of water and get lots of rest okay?'  
  
'Uh huh.' Kai mumbled back.  
  
Mr. D went down stairs to the others on the way to the tournament.  
  
~~At the tournament~~  
  
'First up we have the Blade-breakers and the Hillies (A/N: my own team).'  
  
Max stepped up to the dish and before you could blink Max had won. Then Tyson and Ray went up and pretty much the same thing had happened.  
  
On the way back to their hotel everyone was chatting about how easy it was to beat their opponents.  
  
~~Back in the room~~  
  
'Kai, are you okay?' Ray said as he gently opened the door. There was no response as Kai was asleep.  
  
'Leave him Ray, he needs his sleep. The more he gets the quicker he'll be better.' Mr. D said closing the door behind him.  
  
~~Later that evening at tea~~  
  
The team was discussing stuff, about stuff, when Kai came out looking for something to do. He sat down in a chair and looked around.  
  
'Hey, Kai feeling better?' Max asked.  
  
'A bit.' 'Will you be up to bey blading tomorrow?' Kenny asked.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'More rest for you young man.' Mr. D said. Kai nodded and dropped his head on the table. 'Not here.' Mr. D said as he shook Kai awake and led him to his bed. Where he fell asleep just as quickly.  
  
Happy reading.  
  
R&R  
  
Kai-koi 


	4. Feeling better but still down

Chappie 4: feeling better but still down  
  
Kai woke up the next morning feeling much better than what he did before. He lay in bed until Ray got up.  
  
'Hey Ray.'  
  
'Hey, you feeling any better?'  
  
'Much.'  
  
'Wait till you get up, it might bounce back.' Kai nodded. He slowly got up and wondered into the bathroom where Ray stood outside the door making sure he didn't fall down or anything. When he got out Ray offered him breakfast, but Kai wasn't hungry. So they both went into the lounge room and watched a bit of T.V.  
  
Kai leaned on Ray's shoulder and tried to watch but ended up falling asleep again. Mr. D came in waking him up.  
  
'Hey,' Kai greated.  
  
'Hello Kai, feeling better?'  
  
'Uh huh.' Kai said as Mr. D sat down and felt his forehead for a temperature.  
  
'How are you ears?'  
  
'Sore, but my throat is better, I just have a cough now.'  
  
'Good. Do you feel tired?' Kai nodded as the others came in.  
  
'Is there another battle today?' Tyson asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Are you coming Kai?  
  
'Yeah, but only to watch.'  
  
'Fair enough.'  
  
~~On the bus~~  
  
Kai didn't talk much on the trip just lent on Ray's shoulder.  
  
When they got to the dome they got off the bus, Ray stayed close to Kai to make sure he didn't collapse.  
  
Once inside the battle begun. The blade breakers won of course.  
  
On the way back to the bus Kai felt as though his calf muscles had disappeared and left by jelly. He felt so weak and tired that he just collapsed right there on the floor.  
  
Sorry to leave it there but it's late, Okay 8.30 isn't that late, but I'm still getting over the flu, that's where I got my idea for this fic from. I typed 4 chapters tonight and I'll try to get some more done tomorrow. I have a pupil free day. I love going to a school with boarders. Especially their long weekends.  
  
On Friday I missed my first day of school in three years. But it was worth it. I felt awful.  
  
Anyway R&R  
  
Kai-koi 


	5. A feeling of weakness and exhaustion

Chapter 5: A feeling of weakness and Exhaustion  
  
Ray and the others ran up to where Kai had fallen.  
  
'Kai, are you okay?' Ray asked  
  
'Yeah, I, um, just feel so weak, tired.' Kai faded off.  
  
'We should get him back to the hotel.' Tyson said.  
  
'Yeah.' Max agreed and looked back to Kai who looked like he had been awake for years without ever sleeping. 'Can you walk Kai?' Kai nodded weakly.  
  
'Come on.' Ray said supporting Kai on his shoulders. 'You need to be resting.'  
  
On the bus Kai was very quiet as Mr. D took his temperature.  
  
'His fever has gone down, and he hasn't complained of an earache.'  
  
'Cough, cough,' went Kai (A/N: okay I know that sounds like a kids book but I couldn't find any other way to put it, by the way it's a phlegm cough.)  
  
'We'll stop at the chemist and get some cough medicine.'  
  
'Good idea.'  
  
After the visit to the pharmacy and back at the hotel with Kai in bed  
  
'Do you think Kai's going to get any worse?' Kenny asked.  
  
'Well.he has a slight build and this is a pretty bad case of the flu. We should watch him carefully to make sure it doesn't turn into any thing more.' Mr. D said rubbing his head.  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Pneumonia or another case of bronchitis.'  
  
'Another? Has he had it before?'  
  
'Yes, on all of his medical records it shows that Kai, when he was younger, used to get bronchitis nearly every couple of months.'  
  
'Poor him.'  
  
'But he says he never gets sick.' Tyson said coming in with a plateful of food.  
  
'Yes, true, he hasn't gotten sick for a couple of years now.'  
  
'How long have you known Kai?'  
  
'Since he was, ooh about.three. When I met his grandfather at a bey blade board meeting.'  
  
'Wow, that's.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10...11.12 years.'  
  
'Yes, it is. Well boys I think it's time for you to go to bed now. Early start tomorrow.'  
  
Everyone left the room and went to their own. Ray turned and went to his bed. Mr. D was about to leave when.  
  
'MR. DICKINSON, COME QUICK. KAI'S NOT BREATHING PROPERLY.'  
  
'What?' Mr. D said as he ran into the room. And sure enough he found Kai laying on his back struggling for breath. Each time he took one it would be interrupted by a coughing fit, making it even harder to breath.  
  
Mr. D crouched behind Kai on the bed and rolled him over, laying a hand on his back.  
  
'Ray his lungs are blocked or something. Call.'  
  
'His lips are turning blue!'  
  
'Ray call an ambulance. I don't know what's wrong with him. Then go next door and wake the others. Get them to go down stairs and wait for the ambulance.'  
  
'Yes sir.' Ray rushed out to do as Mr. D had asked.  
  
Mr. D, meanwhile with Kai, was leaning him on his side rubbing his back trying to get him to breath. 'Come on Kai, breath, breath.' He looked at the clock. Who knows how long he'd been like this. I hope the ambulance gets here soon.  
  
There you go. Next chapter is when the ambulance comes.  
  
Peak preview: Kai has a lung disease (duh), like bronchitis or something. I can't decide. And he has to go on medication with makes him sicker, and so and so forth.  
  
R&R  
  
Kai-Koi 


	6. The Hospital

Chapter 6: Dying?  
  
Mr. D was still rubbing Kai's back when Ray returned.  
  
'The others are down stairs waiting for the ambulance. Is there any thing I can do?' Ray said in a worried tone.  
  
'Yes, help me move him to the floor.'  
  
'Okay?' Ray helped Mr. D move Kai to the floor where he (Mr. D) commenced EAR immediately. Ray was shocked and fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
'Ray.open.the.door.' Mr. D said in between giving Kai oxygen.  
  
Ray ran to the door and let the paramedics in. They ran to the bed room.  
  
'Do you know what's wrong?' one asked.  
  
'I think it may be Bronchitis.'  
  
'uh huh.' The other said as he put an oxygen mask on Kai and checked his pulse, 'Barely a pulse there,' he said as he and his partner lifted Kai on to a stretcher. 'Whose riding with him?' he asked as they ran Kai out the door.  
  
'I am.' Mr. D said, then turning to Ray, 'Call a taxi and follow us.'  
  
Mr. D climbed into the ambulance with Kai. Ray went over to the others.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Tyson yawned.  
  
'They don't know exactly they think it's Bronchitis. Mr. D said if we wanted we could follow in a taxi.'  
  
'Okay.' Tyson said and went out and hailed a cab. 'YO! You guys coming?' The others nodded and climbed in.  
  
The taxi driver drove them to the hospital. Ray paid him with the money Mr. D gave him.  
  
They were about to go to the front desk when Mr. D spotted them.  
  
'Boys, there you are. Come this way.' Mr. D led them down a hall way to Kai's room.  
  
(Okay, I'll be making most of this up, 'cause I don't really know what goes on)  
  
Kai was laying weakly on a hospital bed, with a tube down his throat (If you watch 'Neighbours' it's like the one Michelle had down her throat when Conner burnt hers) a oxygen mask over that, a drip in his arm and propped up on a large stack of pillows, looking very tired.  
  
'Mr. D why does he have that tube down his throat?' Tyson asked as they entered his room.  
  
'To clear away the mucus and phlegm from his lungs.' Tyson nodded like he had been given all the worldly knowledge.  
  
'Hey Kai.' Ray said softly as he approached Kai. Kai just smiled weakly seeing as he couldn't talk.  
  
'Feeling better Kai?' Mr. D asked him. Kai shook his head. Mr. D smiled.  
  
'Why?' Max and Tyson said at the same time.  
  
'He's just come off anesthetics, for putting the tube in, and having a tube down your throat when you're already sick, and knowing your going back into surgery in a few minutes to have the tube removed.' Mr. D said. Kai just rolled his eyes. Ray laughed at this.  
  
'We still have the old Kai.' Kai just shook his head.  
  
Two doctors came in and asked everyone to leave, they put a needle into Kai's arm, and began to wheel him out, Mr. D squeezed his had;  
  
'It'll be okay Kai, they're here to look after you.' He whispered to him.  
  
They wheeled Kai out of there promising to return him.  
  
'Why did you say that to Kai?' Kenny asked.  
  
'He's sick and confused, he probably doesn't even know where he is or what's going on. Let's go get something to eat. Kai won't be long.'  
  
They all walked down to the canteen to get something to eat. Returning 20 minutes later to Kai's room. To find his just waking up.  
  
'Hey,' Kai said weakly.  
  
'Hey, feel better?' Ray asked.  
  
'Yeah. I can breathe now.'  
  
'That's good. Don't want to loose you.' Ray said. Mr. D walked after talking with a doctor.  
  
'Boys, Doctor Brack Kai's doctor, says that Kai doesn't have Bronchitis but has a really bad chest infection, which is similar to Bronchitis, but can go home with us.'  
  
'Cool.' Tyson said.  
  
'But. he needs plenty of rest, liquids, has to take his medicine and has to have someone with in calling out distance with him at all times, to make sure he's still breathing.'  
  
The boys nodded and sat down.  
  
'Kai,' Mr. D came up to Kai, 'The doctors say that this is your worst chest infection yet and that you have to actually take your antibiotics this time.'  
  
'I can't.' Kai whispered, (his throat's sore from the operation).  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I'm allergic to antibiotics.'  
  
'All of them?'  
  
'Most, and the ones I'm not are very few and wouldn't help me.'  
  
'Okay, I'll talk to the doctors.' Mr. D got up and went to talk to the doctors.  
  
'Kai you never told us you had allergies.' Tyson said to Kai.  
  
'Yeah, it wasn't really important I know what I'm allergic to and I avoid those things.'  
  
'There's more that just the antibiotics?' Ray asked.  
  
'Yeah there's a whole list.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'What, what?'  
  
'What are they?' Tyson said.  
  
There you go. Enjoy. Next chappie the list and the solution. In response to your reviews I'm trying to make them more detailed and longer R&R  
  
Kai koi 


	7. Allergies

Last Time:  
  
'I can't.' Kai whispered, (his throat's sore from the operation). 'Why not?' 'I'm allergic to antibiotics.' 'All of them?' 'Most, and the ones I'm not are very few and wouldn't help me.' 'Okay, I'll talk to the doctors.' Mr. D got up and went to talk to the doctors. 'Kai you never told us you had allergies.' Tyson said to Kai. 'Yeah, it wasn't really important I know what I'm allergic to and I avoid those things.' 'There's more that just the antibiotics?' Ray asked. 'Yeah there's a whole list.' 'What?' 'What, what?' 'What are they?' Tyson said.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own bey blades  
  
Chapter 7: The list  
  
Kai sighed as he began to list off all the things he is allergic to.  
  
"Dogs, cats, all fur basically, herbs, citrus fruit, air fresheners, 50 types of plants, polyester irritates my skin, bees wasps hornets spider snake and ant stings and bites can all result in death, tomatoes, carrots, imitation strawberry, chocolate, cocoa butter, cocoa milk, condensed milk, cheese, apples and apple juice, occasionally pen ink especially colored not the normal blue ones but I still have to be careful of those, insecticides, pesticides, nearly all house hold chemicals, certain soaps deodorants and shampoos result in skin irritation, antibiotics, anesthetic, painkillers, aspirin and paracetamol, most medicines, pollen, washing liquid and some washing powders, nylon, some glues, carpets and linen that isn't fairly fresh, dust mites, some oils, sea water, pool water from the chlorine, raw wood, lip balms, and there's probably more but I can't think of them at the moment, oh yeah, some weather conditions like a sudden change in them can cause a reaction." Kai rattled off.  
  
'Whoa,' Tyson said, 'What reactions do you have?'  
  
'Most of the ones I said only give a small or annoying reaction like excessive tiredness or irritated skin or a headache or hay fever, but some can actually cause more lethal ones like the swelling of my throat, lungs, limbs, even if the right one is used or combination of them I can have swelling of the brain, that's with the medicines mostly.' Kai said.  
  
'That's why you don't eat much, you're allergic to them.' Tyson said. Kai just rolled his eyes.  
  
'Whoa, why didn't we know about these allergies Kai? What if you had a reaction and we didn't know what was wrong?' Ray said.  
  
'Okay I'm sorry I should have told you, but I didn't want you making a fuss. And if I had had a reaction I have my medic alert bracelet one and I have a case of the most common reactants antigens so that you could give me some while you wait for me to be taken to hospital, and if it's not to serious I have my own medication to take, and it comes with it's very own instructions. And I take medicine every morning to control the allergies I can't avoid like carpet, linen and some plants.'  
  
'Yeah, okay Kai, but one problem.' Tyson smirked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You said you were allergic to medicines.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'So wouldn't you have an allergic reaction?'  
  
'Yes, I do.'  
  
'You do?'  
  
'Yes every morning and night, but your to loud to hear me. A worry isn't it? But any way I said most medicines and the ones that I need to take to calm down other reactions I have other medicine to take to calm that reaction down.'  
  
'So,' Ray said, 'You take medicine to prevent some reactions and then take medicine to reduce that reaction if there is any, and if there is another reaction?'  
  
'I keep taking medication until it all settles.'  
  
'Damn that must be hard.'  
  
'Yeah it was, with no one to explain it to me but I'm okay now.'  
  
'So no one knew about your allergies before you told us?' Max asked.  
  
'No, Mr. D knew I had some but not all of those.'  
  
At that moment Mr. D came back in.  
  
'Kai, I have some bad news.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'It's about your allergy to antibiotics.'  
  
It all went quiet in the room as they waited for Mr. D to continue.  
  
There you go.  
  
The next one will be up soon. I'm still working on the detail and length so don't shoot me.  
  
Kai Koi  
  
R&R 


	8. Gramps is back and he knows

Chapter 8: Drugged up.  
  
'Kai, I have some bad news.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'It's about your allergy to antibiotics.'  
  
It all went quiet in the room as they waited for Mr. D to continue.  
  
'Well when I was talking to the doctors I found out about all of you allergies and the medication you take for it and the medication you take for them. Well you still need to take the antibiotics for your chest infection and you'll need to take more medication for that but unfortunately one of them your allergic to so the same deal with your other medication, like having to keep taking different ones until it's fixed, except some of these new ones might react with the other drugs your on, so if the tests that they're doing now turn out positive it means more medication, ect.'  
  
'Wouldn't it be easier to find a medicine that does all the jobs needed but doesn't cause a reaction?' Tyson said.  
  
'It's not that easy, one I've got hypersensitivity, and a reaction will 9 times out of ten occur, two it doesn't exist as yet, I've looked and tried.' Kai said rolling his eyes.  
  
'What about natural solutions, like aroma therapy or other ones like chest rubs?'  
  
'Maybe, I've been on trial on a few that don't react with me but they only partially work and the rest I'm allergic to because of the range of plants I'm allergic to. And unfortunately some of the plants I'm allergic to could probably help the other allergies.'  
  
'Bummer.' Everyone said at the same time. 


	9. A solution?

Chapter Nine.  
  
Kai walked inside the hotel room where he and Ray had been sharing. He sat down on the couch as Ray put his medicines in the cupboard where they could easily be found. Then he walked over to Kai and sat down.  
  
"Hey Kai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know your allergies?"  
  
"Yes, for a long time now."  
  
"Sorry, well with the treatments like the ones that didn't work?"  
  
"Yeah, well, um, scratch that, which are your worst?"  
  
"In what way? The most occurring one, the hardest to treat or the worst reaction?"  
  
"All."  
  
"Well Dust and food are the most occurring, the hardest to treat are the medical ones, and the worst reaction is bee stings. Why?"  
  
"Well, while you were in hospital I was walking around and I found a room for blood tests, and I was thinking, no it's to farfetched."  
  
"No, Ray, I've tried every solution under the sun, nothing is to farfetched."  
  
"Well, could it be possible for you to receive a bone marrow transplant, or a transplant of some kind."  
  
"and what would this transplant do?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure but it might build up your immune system to some allergies, like take some stem cells from somebody who isn't allergic to anything and that might help you."  
  
"That's clever."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thinking of that. Of course it's not as simple as you put it. But that could a breakthrough."  
  
Ray smiled.  
  
"Do you know why I have so many allergies?" Ray shook his head.  
  
"Before I was born the doctors suspected that I might end up having SCID. So they did all sorts of tests and genetic swaps on me. When I was born they tested me again, I didn't have it so they were all happy, but just because I didn't have it doesn't mean I wasn't affected in some way by it. I ended up with a heap of allergies. But still, it's better than having SCID."  
  
"Kai, what's SCID?"  
  
"Severe combined immunodeficiency. Basically the child affected has no immune system and has to live in a plastic bubble all their life protected against all germs. Other wise they could die."  
  
"Does Mr. D know this?"  
  
"Not the whole story."  
  
"So you don't have SCID but what?"  
  
"Allergies, but they're not really allergies. It's just a reaction. I didn't end up with the disease but I have a extremely fragile and weak immune system. So I have to be careful of getting sick."  
  
"Oh, so would my idea work?"  
  
"It might, they've tried it before on a SCID victim but he died. I might just get terribly sick if it fails. But I don't really know we'd have to ask the experts."  
  
"Could we?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kai got up to take his medicine.  
  
******Rays POV******  
  
I watched Kai get up and go take his medicine, I turned around and turned on the T.V. then I heard gagging sounds.  
  
I turned around and saw Kai doubled over. It looked like he was going to cough up a fur ball. I ran over to him.  
  
"Cripes Kai, are you okay?"  
  
He nodded weakly. "Can you go get my black bad from the bathroom." Kai went into another coughing fit. I ran and got the bag as quick as possible.  
  
When I got back I handed the bag to Kai. He fumbled around in the bag, he pulled out a little bottle and a needle. He tried to load up the needle but couldn't do it. I took the items off him and did it for him. "What now?" I asked. Kai couldn't answer, he was going in to convulsions but he managed to hold out his right arm. He nodded at me.  
  
I took his arm in my hand and pulled up some skin. I pushed the needle in and ejected the stuff in to him.  
  
He collapsed into my arms. I dropped the needle and held him until he stopped shaking.  
  
His breathing eventually calmed down and he was able to talk.  
  
"What was that stuff Kai?"  
  
"Glection." (That is totally made up okay?)  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"My favourite poison."  
  
"P-poison?"  
  
"Heh heh, it's a medication Ray, it's the only one that I don't react to really."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It stops convulsions. Which is good because that's a major reaction for me."  
  
"So you don't react to this one?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest though."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Kai tried to get up, he did for about 10 seconds before collapsing from exhaustion. I picked him up and carried him into the bedroom.  
  
I laid him down on his bed. I slowly undressed him so not to wake him.  
  
God he is beautiful. I thought as I put some boxers and a loose shirt on him.  
  
I got into bed myself. I'm not gay am I? No, of course not. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
There you go. I hope you like it.  
  
Just a couple of things. I don't know if bone marrow or any other transplant of that kind actually works, but in this story it does. SCID is an actual disease as far as I know, and the info I got on the transplant and the dying boy I got form a real book so I honour that Book, 'The boy in the bubble' by Ian Strachan. But in the future what I put in on it unless otherwise stated is made up by me. Like the whole Kai was partially cured in the womb. That was MY idea, hence NOT real.  
  
The medicine info in this story is basically made up, because I can't find the proper info else where.  
  
And finally Ray is not gay, Kai is just plain beautiful.  
  
I hope you liked it.  
  
Please R& R  
  
KaiKoi 


	10. To the hospital

Hey every one.  
  
This is my new chapter but before I start it I want to ask you all something and if you know the answer or can help me please tell me. I was reading this story "Have you ever", ( I don't think it's the one by ladyfiction) I can't find it any more, and I don't know the author. Please help me, if you have any info it will be welcomed warmly.  
  
Thank you, now on with the story.  
  
Time to rest 10  
  
Ray's POV  
  
I woke up early the next day. I looked over to Kai. He was sleeping soundly, I was glad. After what he went through last night.  
  
I sighed as I got up. I showered and got dressed. Kai was just waking up so I went over and squatted by his bed.  
  
"Hey," I said softly, "you getting up?" He nodded, he tried to but failed.  
  
I wrapped my arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders slowly easing him up from the bed.  
  
"Do you want to get dressed or breakfast first?"  
  
"Breakfast."  
  
I helped Kai walk out to the kitchen. And sat him down on a chair. I started to make him breakfast when I stopped and turned around.  
  
"Kai? What can you eat for breakfast?"  
  
"Pancakes and milk." I nodded and prepared his food.  
  
While we were eating Tyson, Kenny and Max came in. they were all shocked when they saw that Kai wasn't dressed. (Very unlike him).  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"OOOOO, pancakes, can I have some."  
  
"Tyson you just ate." Max whinned.  
  
"But now I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah sure you can." I said, I leaned across to Kai as Tyson got some. "What about your medication?"  
  
"I'll take it when they go. No way am I going into convulsions with them around."  
  
"Are you going to have your Glection?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you take it before?"  
  
"No, it's pointless." I nodded.  
  
"Kai?" Max asked sitting down, "Are we training today?"  
  
"No, You can have the day off. I'm not up to dealing with Tyson."  
  
"hfff." (Tyson saying 'Hey!' with his mouth full). Tyson commented as he and the others got up and left.  
  
"Coming Ray?"  
  
"No, I'll stay here with Kai." I avoided the look Kai gave me that said, 'I don't need looking after.'  
  
Once they had left. Kai got his medication and went to the bathroom. I followed him in and sat on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
Kai prepared his Glection and took his medication. The convulsions started immediately. As Kai fell he hit his head against the cubboard. I ran over to his and grabbed his injection. Supporting his head against my chest I held his arm in the crook of mine and injected the stuff into his body.  
  
After a while his convulsions stopped. He rested against me, weakened and vulnerable.  
  
"Hey Ray?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Lets go to the hospital and talk to the doctors about your idea."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I helped Kai get dressed and we went outside, walking to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we got there we were lucky enough to find Kai's doctor and Mr. D, who was talking to him.  
  
"Hello Kai," the doctor said. " how are you this morning?"  
  
"Good, but at the rate I have to take the antibiotics I'm going to need another case of Glection."  
  
"Okay, we'll see what we can do." Kai just rolled his eyes. "so boys is there a reason you came down here?"  
  
"Yes" "Okay lets go to my office."  
  
Ray, Mr. D and Kai followed the doctor and sat down. Ray told the doctor his idea on how to help Kai.  
  
"That is a brillliant idea." The doctor said getting up. "I talk to some people down in genetics to see if it is possible. I'll call you when I find out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's a good idea boys," Mr D said as they walked out of the hospital. "I hope it is possible, I have a meeting to go to right now so I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kai and Ray walked back to the hotel room had lunch and went through the medicines again before sitting on the couch and falling asleep.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
There you go.  
  
Please help me with my question on the top of the page if you know anything.  
  
R&R  
  
KaiKoi 


	11. A solution?

Chapter 11  
  
Kai woke up before Ray and decided to make them dinner.  
  
~~~~At the hospital~~~~  
  
Doctors POV  
  
Sigh, I wiped my forehead with my sleeve. I've been looking all night for a positive match for Kai.  
  
His idea for a transfusion was a brilliant, risky but brilliant idea. Once I've found the match I'm going to have to brief him on all the risks, but if it works his life will be greatly improved.  
  
~~~Back at the hotel~~~  
  
Ray woke up to the smell of dinner being cooked. He walked into the kitchen and up behind Kai.  
  
"Watcha cooking?"  
  
Kai jumped a foot in the air spilling the sauce he had been stirring all over him.  
  
"Argh" Kai reached for a tea towel and began to wipe up the mess.  
  
"Sorry Kai"  
  
"That's okay, I was cooking spag bol." Kai said taking his shirt off. He walked into the bathroom. Ray followed.  
  
"Did I ruin your shirt?"  
  
"Hopefully not, but it doesn't matter. It's an old one." Kai said putting the shirt in cold water to soak and going to get a clean one.  
  
"Do you want help with tea?"  
  
"You can make a salad if you want."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After dinner Tyson, Max and Kenny came over to join Kai and Ray in a couple of games of cards and various other games.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"KAI! Your cheating." "I am not." Kai said with a smirk.  
  
"You know that's the first time I've see you smile in a long time."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not cheating."  
  
"Yeah Ty maybe Kai's just good at this game."  
  
"Lets change game then."  
  
"Okay, to what?"  
  
"Scrabble?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~After 2 games~~~  
  
"Kai your cheating again. Half those words I don't even know."  
  
"They're in the dictionary, you can look them up if you want."  
  
"Nahh."  
  
Later that night the five boys were curled up watching a movie on the TV.  
  
"This is really crap." Tyson said.  
  
"Whatever you think." Kai said.  
  
"What? You're enjoying it?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yeah, because he can understand it." Max sniggered  
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, It' s about the Russian Maffia and it's inter workings."  
  
"Sounds like you understand it too Max." Kai teased.  
  
"Shut up." Max said throwing a pillow at Kai.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kai threw one back. And so a pillow fight started.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER. The boys lay exhausted in a heap of cushions and feathers. They were all too tired to walk or move so they all fell asleep there.  
  
In the morning after breakfast the bladebreakers were called to the hospital.  
  
"I wonder what they want?"  
  
When they arrived Kai and Ray were taken to a side room while the others waited.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about in there?"  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
There, sorry it took so long to put up. Enjoy  
  
KaiKoi 


	12. What should I do?

To Curtis Zidane Ziraa the press don't know that Kai has allergies.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
In the office:  
  
"So Kai, we have found a match to your blood type. A perfect match. But the procedure would be incredibly risky."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If it doesn't work then you'll be hospitalised for an unknown amount of time while you recover. In addition, even if, IF, it does work you'll still have various allergies."  
  
"What ones would I be 'cured' of?  
  
"Major ones. Basically the transfusion will improve your overall immune system, so all you allergies will either be cured or relieved of their intensity or your sensitivity to them."  
  
Mr. D walked in and sat in an empty chair.  
  
"So Kai, do you want to go through with this?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"How about you Ray?"  
  
"Me, what have I to do with it?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're the perfect match."  
  
Ray was shocked, he thought of all people the Voltaire would be the match."  
  
"But I thought Voltaire..."  
  
"No, Voltaire is actually quite a bad match. See he's not really Kai's full Grandfather."  
  
"He's not?"  
  
"No, Kai's heritage is very confusing, there was a lot of interbreeding a couple of generations ago, and the genes were mixed around a lot, it is because of this Kai that Kai has a weak immune system. So Voltaire wasn't even considered."  
  
"Can I have some time to think about this?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ray walked out of the office, past the questioning looks of his teammates and into the hospital garden. He sat on the edge of a fountain to think.  
  
If I do go through with it Kai's life will be much better but I'm so scared. What if something goes wrong?  
  
Kai had been following Ray and sat down next to him, though it was a few moments before Ray realised he was there.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. "  
  
There was an moment's pause.  
  
"Sigh, Ray you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to."  
  
"But I do want to. I want to help you. I'm just scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"What if I'm not right and you end up getting even sicker?"  
  
"That's a risk that has to be taken," Kai said putting his arm around Ray's shoulders, "It could happen with any transfusion."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, lets get you better."  
  
Ray stood up and held out his hand to Kai who was beginning to sneeze from the plants. Kai and Ray walked back into the office and told the doctor their decision.  
  
"Okay then. We can fit you in tomorrow."  
  
"That soon?" Kai whimpered  
  
"Yeah, but it's okay."  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"Before the operation you can't each for 24 hours so no more eating............" The doctor went off on all the things Kai and Ray needed to do.  
  
R&R Curtis Zidane Ziraa - Do you think that the press should know and make a big deal? Just lookin' for ideas.  
  
KaiKoi 


	13. Final Step

Chapter 13:  
  
Kai was gently laid down on the bed. He was strapped down as the nurses injected him with a sleeping drug.  
  
"Don't worry Kai, when you wake you'll be all better."  
  
Kai nodded lazily thinking of how Ray must feel. He had already gone through the operation to get the marrow.  
  
'He'd be feeling pretty bad right now.' Kai thought. Just then the door opened and the doctor came in wheeling Ray in.  
  
"Ray?" Kai whispered.  
  
"Hey, I'm fine. Just wanted to wish you luck." Ray said.  
  
"It's not luck, it's skill..." Kai said before drifting off referring to the doctors operating skill.  
  
Ray was wheeled back into recovery. He was just being eased onto the bed when he heard a loud out cry.  
  
"What's that?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"The media."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They only just got news of the operation and now they're asking why and all that crap."  
  
"OK."  
  
Ray drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Tyson's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As we walked out of the hospital to go home we were totally swamped there were tones of press and fan girls wanting to either wish Kai and Ray well or find out what was going on.  
  
"Tyson, is this a life threatening operation?"  
  
"Why is it going ahead?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Is it Kai or Ray who needs it?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson rushed us into the car before we could even prepare to answer.  
  
"Sigh, they weren't meant to know." He said rubbing his temples. "Boys promise me that you wont tell the press anything."  
  
"But don't they need to know?"  
  
"Yes Tyson they do. And we'll hold a press conference when Kai gets out. He needs to have his imput about what we say about his personal life."  
  
I nodded, that was only fair. Max was very quiet, he was worried about Ray. He hadn't stayed awake very long, but he was told that this was a normal reaction. Then he started worrying about Kai.  
  
Kai's operation was a little more risky that Ray's. If this didn't work for Kai then he could be in a lot of trouble and if it does?... well it's going to take a lot of getting used to.  
  
KaiKoi 


	14. Results?

I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I've been feeling really down, and haven't had time. BUT… I have updated now, and I am sorry it took so long.

Okay, here we go.

Review so far: Kai survived having SCIDs, but now needs a bone marrow transplant to allow a more normal life. (I did research this, one reason it took so long, bone marrow transplants can "cure" SCIDs. I read it in a medical type book). Ray was identified as the only match and has already been operated on. Kai is about to go into surgery. The media knows.

Chapter 14:

(I'm not going to go into details of the surgery, like in the theatre and all that because I'm not a doctor and it's rather pointless to the story.)

"Mr. D. can we go in yet?"

"Yeah can we see him?"

"No boys, both Kai and Ray need to rest. Especially Kai."

Ray lay there, slowly waking up to his surroundings. He was hooked up to an IV unit. He could hear nurses and doctors outside.

"Please let us see him…" Came Tyson's voice as he begged a doctor to see him.

Ray's door slowly opened and the doctor came in.

"Hey Ray, How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Do you feel up to visitors?"

Ray nodded, "I could handle it."

"Okay, I'll send them in."

Tyson, Max and Kenny came in slowly, as to not disturb Ray.

"I am awake guys."

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked nervously.

"Yeah, my arm hurts but I'm fine. How are you guys?"

"Silenced."

"We can't say anything to anyone about you and Kai. Mr. D says a conference will be held to explain all, but what's said is really up to Kai."

"Where is Mr. D?"

"Waiting for news on Kai."

"So you don't know how he is?"

"No, we had to beg to see you." Tyson said.

Ray chuckled, "Yeah I heard."

Everyone relaxed at that, Ray was laughing, all was well with him then.

"All we know is that he's in intensive care. Apparently the operation really took it out of him."

Down the hall, or a few actually, Kai lay quiet on his bed, the only noise around being the beeps and whirrs from the machines monitoring him.

Mr. D watched from the window viewing into the room. He was allowed to be with Kai, because he was an adult, he didn't want the boys to know that they couldn't see him because of their age. The doctors feared too much noise would disturb Kai. They would be allowed to see him eventually.

The operation had gone well for Kai, no drastic complications. But now he lay there drugged up, so that his body wouldn't reject his new marrow. Though he would be on drugs the rest of his life to ensure this won't happen, if it is a success Kai won't have to worry so much about his allergies. Hopefully some may even be cured.

Mr. D's thoughts were broken when he saw movement in the room he was facing. Kai was moving. That was always a good sign. He called for the doctors, who came running down.

One went in and sat by Kai. Talking softly to him, hoping to get a response. Without a conscious response they wouldn't be able to test his allergies or even find out the outcome of the operation.

(Kai's POV)

Where am I? The last thing I remember was the beach. When did I go to the beach? (Okay guys I don't think he ever went to the beach in my story, he's just confused).

I stirred, trying to move. I wanted to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. I heard the door open and someone sit next to me.

"Hey Kai," a soft voice came, "Are you awake?" The voice held my hand softly.

I tried to respond but it came out in a grunt, how degrading.

"Hey, can you open your eyes for me Kai, open them for me."

I tried again, they fluttered, and I saw the face, a doctor, that's nice. I shut my eyes again. I can live with that, a doctor, indeed.

(He's fairly vague at the moment 'cause he's been out of it for ages.)

(3rd person POV again)

The doctor left the room and walked up to Mr. D.

"He's achieved a level of consciousness, that's a really good sign."

"What happened in there?"

"I just talked to him, he can't talk yet but he can respond. He tried to open his eyes and nearly did."

"Can you try again?"

"Yes, but if we push his body too far too fast he may overload himself. Which I don't need to tell you is not good. Let him rest some more."

The doctor walked off towards the rest of the hospital. Mr. D. left also, but in the direction of Ray's room.

There you go.

I'll try and get another chappie up soon.

Thankyou for being so patient, it means a lot to me.

Luv ya

KaiKoi


	15. One down, how many to go?

Chappie 15

Enjoy

Mr. D walked in the direction of Ray's room. He didn't know what he was going to tell the boys. Yes Kai was alive but they didn't know the quality of the life yet. He let out a long sigh, _best to wait until I have more information_, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile in Ray's room a lively game of cards was taking place.

"Ray you cheat!"

"Do not!"

"Forget him Ray. Tyson's just jealous that someone can cheat better than he can."

"I didn't CHEAT! Oh hi Mr. D." Ray half yelled half squeaked.

"Hello boys. I think that Ray should get some rest now. His body has been through a lot."

"When can Ray leave?"

"If all goes well the doctor says that he may be able to leave tomorrow."

"And Kai?"

Mr. D just shook his head sadly as the Tyson, Max and Kenny left the room. "Good night Ray."

"'Night Mr. D." Ray said as he slid under the covers yawning. "How is Kai? Honestly."

Mr. D sighed, he could tell Ray. "He's regained a level of consciousness but the doctors don't know how his body has reacted to the transplant."

Ray nodded and lay back closing his eyes. Mr. D closed the door softly, not all the way, and left.

Kai's POV

I lay there awake on my bed. I still didn't know where I was. But I needed my medicine; if I didn't get it soon I'd react badly. (He's confused). I looked around the room. What's this? A button? Lets see what happens when I push it.

Normal POV

A bell rung in the main office.

"Call in Intensive Care; Kai."

A doctor rushed down to Kai's room and hurriedly entered the room fearing the worst. But as he entered the room he came face to face with a wide eyed, very confused boy.

"Hey Kai, how are you?"

"Where am I?"

"Curious I see. You're in hospital Kai."

"Why did my medication fail or something?"

"No, don't you remember," Kai shook his head, "you had a bone marrow transplant from Ray. To possibly cure you of some of your allergies."

"Oh, that's good." Kai said looking around the room.

"Yes, it is. Did you want anything?"

"An explanation, company and a ticket out of here." Kai tousled.

"Hopefully," the doctor said sitting down, "this transplant will allow you to forgo a lot of your current medications for a few less. You can have company tomorrow, and you can leave when we've finished testing your allergies."

"ALL of them!?" the doctor nodded, "but you've seen their effects. What if I am still allergic to them?"

"Then you'll have a whole team of qualified doctors to make you all better again."

Kai nodded. "Does my grandfather know?"

"Yes, but he's not here."

"I didn't expect him to be."

"Did you want him to come?"

"No, I'm fine." Kai said laying back down on his pillows. "What are these pillows and blankets made of?"

"Polyester linen."

"I'm doing well."

"Huh?"

"Normally I have a reaction to polyester. Now I'm not. That's good." Kai said as he drifted off to sleep."

"Yes it is." The doctor said as he left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone,

I first must offer up my most humble of apologies for the lack of updating. I hope that I can one day regain your reading.

My email I used to track my reviews basically crashed, and I didn't realise…but have now, and I feel so touched by your support for the story, and that people have read it recently when it has not been updated for nearly 4 years.

I suffered depression for 3 of those last 4, and any fellow sufferers out there will know life gets hard.

But I am feeling better, and seeing as there is support out there I will do my utmost best to finish this story, it seems only just and fair to you.

I have to re-read my own work for a start, to ensure that I don't pick up in a weird spot, and that the style of writing doesn't change too much, though please be aware that it will…my literary skills have developed significantly since then, I am now entering 2nd year university so it's kind of expected.

I also have to do some research into my topic to ensure I get it right…but allow for some poetic license, as creativity is good.

As you are my loyal readers, is there anything you would like to see happen in this story, if there is let me know and I will try my best to incorporate it.

I largely stoped writing due to writers block on plot…but from what I can remember Kai had recently had a transplant. And is being tested for allergies…I expect that some will remain…and others will go…is there any preference? Food might stay, I baby sit a child who is highly allergic to peanuts so I have good information there.

Would you like him to get better fairly quickly? Have his grandfather come in to it? And if so would you like to see him good or evil, or evil that comes around to be good?

Do you want Kai to get worse first?

I imagine a mix of all of the above…but your input would be greatly appreciated, as it is you who is reading it.

It may take me a bit to get an update up…catching up on the story, research, taking into account what you want, and of course typing and editing….but it will happen.

Thankyou once again for your patronage, and support. I hope that I have not disappointed too greatly, and that I can make it up to you.

If any of you are harry potter fans, I have read recently a fantastic story by Josephine Darcy called "The marriage stone"  i love it, and am just sharing the love

Please R&R with your ideas.

KK


End file.
